wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Avestarianie
Avestarianie '''- lub też '''Orłoludzie, Harpie; '''w Wysokim Gotyku zapisywani jako Homo Aquilae''' (Człowiek orli) - rasa inteligentnych hybryd sprzymierzonych z Federacją Arcanus. Charakterystyka Avestarianie, są potocznie nazywani harpiami, na cześć mitologicznych stworzeń do których są podobni, ze względu na budowę ciała. Ich budowa opiera się na humanoidalnym tułowiu oraz ptasich kończynach, gdzie w przypadku rąk, zamiast przedramienia znajdują się skrzydłoszpony (szpony-"dłonie" chowają się w specjalnym "worku" podczas lotu), a w przypadku nóg - zamiast stop znajdują się tam opierzone często do ud szpony. Kolor skory tułowia jest standardowy dla ludzi, jeśli chodzi o kolor upierzenia, owłosienia i szponów jest on różny, jednak często ze sobą współgrający (jasne włosy to jasne skrzydła i szpony). Płciowość i prokreacja U Avestarian podział na płcie, jest taki sam jak u ludzi, jednakże z nieznanych powodów, to samice są dominującą płcią. Zazwyczaj są większe od samców, mocniej upierzone (uskrzydlone) oraz silniejsze. Mężczyźni w dużej mierze są nielotami, lub potrafią latać tylko na krótkie odległości, a co za tym idą zazwyczaj pilnują osad-gniazd, mentalnie tez są osobnikami dość bojaźliwymi, oraz mocno strachliwymi, gdzie dla porównania samice są dosyć bojowe. Jeśli chodzi o rozrodczość, prokreacja przebiega w dość standardowy sposób, tj. samiec zapładnia samice - cała różnica zaczyna się dopiero po tym - po okresie około 5-6 miesięcy samica "rodzi" jajko, kolejne dwa-trzy miesiące jajo spędza na zewnątrz, w bezpiecznym miejscu, aż następnie "wykluwa" się z niego młody osobnik, co można uznać ze swego rodzaju jajożyworodność. Po narodzinach dziecko jest karmione standardowo jak ssaki, mlekiem z piersi matki, która często na ten okres rezygnuje z polowań. Możliwa jest współżycie z ludźmi, jednak gatunki te są nie kompatybilne jeśli chodzi o możliwość posiadania potomstwa. Porozumiewanie Obecnie Avestarianie posługują się biegle Niskim Gotykiem, jednak jakiś czas temu, zanim nastąpił kontakt z Federacją, ich język był oparty na różnych odgłosach takim jak piski, pomruki, krótkie okrzyki, etc. (był podobny do języka jaskiniowców). Psychika Brak większych różnic od ludzkich, może po za chorobliwą wręcz ciekawością. "Umiejetności" Do ich naturalnych zdolności należy latanie. Zawdzięczają to parze rąk przekształconych w skrzydła. Ich szpik chociaż występuje jest niezwykle lekki, co dodatkowo ułatwia tę czynność. Avestarianie w swoim naturalnym środowisku stosowali technikę "szybującego łowcy" czyli przelatywali nad celem nie machając skrzydłami i zabijali swoją ofiarę. Obecnie metoda ta jest z powodzeniem wykorzystywana przez ich zwiadowców. Społeczeństwo Zanim nastąpił kontakt z Federacją Avestarianie, żyli w małych społecznościach, które można by było nazwać swoistymi klanami. Klany te często skupiały się wokół starszyzny klanu, na którą składały się najlepsze, najmądrzejsze i zazwyczaj najstarsze osobniki. Społeczeństwo zamieszkiwało osady-gniazda, często budowane w ruinach starych budynków, lub jaskiniach. Używali prowizorycznych narzędzi. Rzadko występujący psionicy byli swoistego rodzaju szamanami, którzy też byli dodatkowo kapłanami naturalnych wierzeń Avestarian. Ten stan jednak zmienił się wraz z nadejściem Federacji, cały stary "porządek" został zastąpiony nowoczesnością, a osady-gniazda - zostały zastąpione miastami-gniazdami, zwanymi także enklawami-gniazdami, lub enklawami Harpii, z duża ilością budynków specjalnie przystosowanymi do budowy i codziennego życia Avestarian. Religia Jeśli chodzi o religię, to Avestarianie mieli swoje własne wierzenia, często polegające na naturalnych zdarzeniach. Jest to zbiór mitów, legend i wierzeń zwykle przekazywanych ustnie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Występuje tu również bardzo silny kult duchów przodków, którzy stają się opiekunami rodziny, lub (w przypadku wielkich i zasłużonych przedstawicieli) klanu. Jednak wraz z kontaktem, wiele Avestarian (szczególnie z młodszych pokoleń) zaczęło też wyznawać kult Imperatora. Powstanie Jak wiele tego typu gatunków, znajdujących się w galaktyce, Avestarianie mają swoją genezę w czasie zwanym Mroczną Erą Technologii, jednak nie jest znana dokładna data. Z danych znalezionych w ruinach kompleksów badawczych na ich planecie, wynika że są efektem badań i eksperymentów nad genomem człowieka i orłów - jednak dalsze dane są niekompletne lub uszkodzone. Historia gatunku W ruinach dawnych miast, o dziwo zachowało się wiele dokumentacji, z dawnych czasów, które mimo nadgryzienia przez ząb czasu i spowodowane przez to uszkodzenia, pozwalają na względnie opisanie historii gatunku, gdy do tego dołączy się legendy, mity i "jaskiniową" twórczość Avestarian, otrzymać można ciut dokładniejszy opis. Zanim Avestarianie powstali w obecnej formie, ich przodkowie byli zwykłymi ludźmi, którzy skolonizowali planetę w Mrocznej Erze Technologii, którą później nazwali Avestarią - ze względu na wiele gatunków ptaków, występujących w tej krainie. Planeta dodatkowo, posiadała niską grawitację, przez co latające stworzenia, niewątpliwie miały łatwiej. Ewenementem na planecie był także praktycznie nie spotykane w galaktyce latające wyspy - które unosiły się dzięki słabej grawitacji planety właśnie oraz przeciwnym namagnesowaniu do powierzchni planety. Kolonizacja nastąpiła dość szybko, i powstało wiele miast, a w nich ośrodków badawczych, z jakichś względów (ta cześć danych byłą uszkodzona) ośrodki zaczęły z czasem rozwijać bioinżynierie kosztem ogolnej technologii - która w tamtych czasach i tak stałą niemalże na najwyższym poziomie. Stworzono kilka gatunków, które był rozwijane pod opieką społeczeństwa - jednym z takich gatunków byli właśnie bezpośredni przodkowie Avestarian. Zmianę zarówno technologiczną jak i gatunkową na planecie przyniósł bunt Ludzi z żelaza. ''Widząc że ludzie z żelaza stają się coraz większym zagrożeniem, ludzie postanowili wycofać się na niedostępne dla nich latające wyspy. Ponieważ kult rozwoju genetyki zawsze stał tam wyżej niż rozwój maszyny, stalowa armia nie potrafiła latać. Ludzie zniszczyli fabryki i większość pojazdów latających, po czym uciekli na unoszące się skały. Nim ludzie z żelaza rozwinęli się na tyle by ich dopaść, doszło do potężnej burzy na słońcu. Fala promieniowania sprawiła że przez kilka lat nad całą planetą unosiły się zorze polarne. Efektem tego było całkowite zniszczenie jakiejkolwiek elektroniki. Z czasem pozbawieni największego wynalazku cywilizacji, Avestarianie popadali w co raz większe barbarzyństwo, przez co bardziej zaczęli przypominać ludzkopodobne drapieżniki, niż zaawansowaną rasę jaką byli. ''(...) żołnierz federacji spojrzał na stworzenie które usiadło na gałęzi drzewa nie opodal po czym ostrożnie wycelował w nie, tak aby nie zostać zaskoczony niespodziewanym atakiem. ''- spokojnie raczej nie chce zrobić nam krzywdy - powiedział kapitan, po czym zaczął się przyglądać uważniej istocie'' Długie włosy, spadały na zakryte skąpym kawałkiem skóry piersi. Skrzące się pod wpływem słonecznego światła piwne oczy spoglądały na nich z zaciekawieniem. Z ramion wyrastały skrzydła zakończone szponiastą dłonią. Tułów, brzuch i reszta ciała wyglądały jak u człowieka aż do kolan, skąd noga przypominała bardziej ptasi szpon aniżeli ludzką nogę. ''- co to do cholery jest - rzucił jeden z gwardzistów stojących dalej'' ''- Severus... człowieku uspokój się do cholery, chcesz ją przestraszyć?'' Istota puściła się chowając swoje dłonie i bezszelestnie opadła na ziemie tuż obok kapitana. Widział jak nabiera powietrza i z trudem wydaje z siebie ledwo artykułowany dźwięk Dopiero po chwili dało się zrozumieć co mówi kobieta ''- czło... człowiek...'' Aż do przybycia Federacji - Avestaria po upadku, byłą dzikim światem w której dominowała natura - pod panowaniem harpii jako gatunku względnie dominującego. Jednakże w porównaniu cywilizacyjnym Avestarianie byli najzwyklejszymi jaskiniowcami, co jednak w dość krótkim czasie zmieniło się. Federacja zaczęła kolonizować Avestarię, a orłoludzi umieszczać w specjalnych miastach-enklawach, które w porównaniu z surowymi warunkami dawnych osad Avestarian był niewątpliwymi luksusami. Zaczęto tez nauczać ich wspólnego dla wszystkich języka jakim był niski gotyk - co ku zdziwieniu wielu, poszło dosyć sprawnie. Chociaż harpie zasymilowały się, to ich natura zaczęła się dawać we znaki społeczeństwu, lecz i na to znaleziono odpowiedni sposób. Każda Avestarianka która byłą zbyt aktywna na "spokojne" życie dostałą możliwość stania się elementem machiny wojennej Federacji, co ostatecznie skończyło się tym, że pracują i służą w wojsku jako powietrzni zwiadowcy, oraz często jako te które dokonują niespodziewanych powietrznych ataków na wrażliwe cele, często na długo przed tym zanim rozpoczną się jakiekolwiek działania wojenne. Ciekawostki Avestarianie są federacyjną wersją imperialnych Harakonów (tudzież Vespidów Tau), co można uznać za lekką parodię, ze względu na znaczenie nazwy sektora (arcanus - tajemniczy, rzadziej magiczny). W jakiś sposób rasa ta udomowiła gryfony, które służą im jako zwierzęta na styl psów myśliwskich. Są istotami dość inteligentnymi, jednak przyległo do nich "żartobliwe" określenie tzw. ptasiego móżdżka. Galeria Avestarianfemale.jpg|Avestariańska kobieta Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Projekt Arcanus Kategoria:Podludzie i mutanty Kategoria:Własne rasy